Bus Stop Love
by pinatbater
Summary: They met at the bus stop. Their love grows since then. They love each other, they were like a couple that was made perfectly in heaven. But when things happened, everything turns out upside down. Bittersweet love story.


Summary ; They met at the bus stop. Their love grows since then. They love each other, they were like a couple that was made perfectly in heaven. But when things happened, everything turns out upside down. Bittersweet love story.

Disclaimer : I do not own CCS. Only the fanfic belongs to me.

Enjoy. Happy reading!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 : We Met at the Bus Stop.**

Syaoran woke up, feeling exhausted after having drinks with his friends last night. He needs to get to work early. He won't be late today, he was scolded for so many times by his boss for being late to work.

It's usual isn't it. Living his life single, there isn't anyone to wake him up.

It's not that no woman ever desire of him. He only likes to flirt – he just doesn't have any commitment yet to have any relationship with anyone. Every woman in his workplace likes him; every woman would look at him when he is around. He has this woman-disease until people called him 'The Spotlight'.

Syaoran fetch his towel and get himself ready to work. He would dress smart to work every day. His refrigerator is almost empty. It is only filled with almost-mold bread, and some juice bottles. He won't keep beer inside – his mother would visit him frequently during weekends. If he wanted to drink, his friends are always there.

Syaoran never had his breakfast at home. He always gets 'free breakfast' from his so-called-fans in his workplace. That's how people around him love him. Not even breakfast, sometimes when he is lazy enough to buy his lunch, there will be someone offers their lunch to him. Talk about popularity.

Syaoran let out a big yawn. "New day. Same bored day." He locks his apartment door.

"Good morning Syaoran-kun." His neighbors greet him.

"You looked handsome today – as always." One of the middle-aged women teases him.

"Good morning lovely ladies." He winks at them. As usual, his flirts will never fail. Others would have thrown up when they heard him calling the aunts as ladies, but the aunts really enjoyed it.

He then continues his walk to the bus stop. Every day he would wait for the bus to go to work. In Japan, people usually take a subway or walk to work. But, he doesn't want to get all sweaty and packed like sardine in the train, he prefer to get a bus.

Waiting for the bus in the morning, he saw usual faces. It would be the same faces every day. But he could not care less to be too friendly with them. It would be a waste of time, and perhaps people don't like to be introduced to a stranger.

"Ah shit. No, no no no no... Why now, why." While he was waiting for the bus, suddenly he heard a voice. It's a woman crouching down and was complaining, tapping her heels hard onto one of the tree.

Well, it's sort of annoying. She's being noisy in the very early morning. He got up and went to that woman. "Hello miss, what is the matter right now?"

"Oh, my heels are broken." She lifts up her head to look at Syaoran. She continues tapping her heels to the tree.

Syaoran wondered why she would tap her heels like that. She wouldn't have wished the heels would be repaired itself if she continue tapping would it? Maybe she thinks that the the heels will stick back onto the bottom. _Woman can be very stupid._ He thought to himself.

Het let out a big sigh as crouch down beside her. "I have a glue in my bag. Perhaps, you would need it." He offered the lady his glue. He is being a gentleman right now.

"Thank you." The lady smiles at him.

"Let me glue it for you." He took the lady's heel and start using his super glue on the heel. The Gucci brand shoe must have been a fake one since it's easily broken. The lady looks away – feeling shy with Syaoran's kindness.

People around them looked amazed, saying how cute they are. They say things like Syoaran and the lady would be a perfect couple. He must admit, the lady really is beautiful. She puts only a slight make-up, but her face looks pretty. She has nice body and even nice legs.

"There, it's done. Well, I hope it will last until the end of the day." He handed her heel.

"Thank you very much. I have another shoe at my office. So, maybe I'll be using the other one after I arrived."

"Yeah, probably you should. And buy another one, Gucci brand." He teases her.

The lady looked down and giggled.

"My name is Li Syaoran. You can call me Syaoran." He introduced himself and let out his hand – trying to shake hers.

The lady is surprised with his actions but she returns the favors. "Kinomoto Sakura." She smiles at him.

"Can I call you Sakura?"

"Sure, it will be fine." She chuckles.

Just about time, the bus came. They took the same bus, but parted as they stop at different places. They had a nice chat while waiting for their destination. They even exchange their numbers – hoping that they could contact each other and stay friends.

Syaoran could not concentrate himself at work. He constantly thought of Sakura, imagining how beautiful she was. He looked at his phone.

'_Should I be the first to text her.' _He thought to himself.

Suddenly he heard a knock on his table. It's his work-mate – Meiling. Apparently, Meiling is his cousin. That is why she had a same surname as his. She got the job as the same time as him. So, they started working together as a team. Meiling has a long dark blue hair and usually she would tie it ponytail when she comes to work.

"Have you been day dreaming again?"

"No."

"As if I'm blind. By the way Syaoran, I'm looking for the proposal letter that is sent by the president of Taiken company. They said it's with you."

"I put there, search it yourself." He pointed to the corner of his table that is hilled up with lots of papers.

"This is madness! How am I going to find in this bundle of papers!"

"It's one of it, search it. I'm going to the toilet." He takes his phone and leave.

Well, not really. He is actually trying to rid himself from Meiling. It's a musty to be together with her. She talks a lot. She complains non-stop. She's different from other girls. He would have help finding the letter if it is any other women that came for it.

He looked at his phone – specifically at Sakura's number. He is having an argument with himself – thinking whether he should start to make a move or not. A part of him saying he should wait because that would embarrass him and it would hurt his pride. A part of him saying he should text her if he wants to see her again.

It's never been this complicated to hook a beautiful woman like her. He is expert in this, why should he worry. If this fails, he has many other women waiting for him. The number, it cannot be counted.

"Good morning, Syaoran-sama." One of the workers greets him in the hallway when he is busy with his phone. He smiles back at her.

After having a long argument with himself, he decided to send a message to Sakura.

"Hello Sakura. It's Syaoran from the bus stop ^^;;;. Have you got into your workplace safely? How is your shoe? " He tapped on the send button.

He went to the toilet and washes his hands. He hope when he gets back to his workplace, Meiling is already gone.

. . . But his guess was wrong. Meiling is still there.

"Have you not found it yet?"

"I was waiting for you. To search it for me."

He knew it. He knew this evil Meiling would do this to him. He let out a big sigh. He had no other choice to search for it. He cursed himself for having a messy desk. He felt like being punished – having Meiling did this to him. After a while, he found it.

"Thank you Syaoran, for your hard work." She let out a cute smile. He hated her. He hated that smile. It's evil. He swears. But after that, Meling never left.

Then, suddenly his phone got a message. _It must be Sakura._

The message reads "I got here safely, don't worry ^^. I've changed my heels. Instead of buying new, I decided to give it to a cobbler – saves money ^^;;;. Take care Syaoran Li. "

_She said take care! _He loves it.

"Whats that? Love message? You got yourself a girlfriend?" Meiling ask.

"WH-What. Why are you still here."

"I was about to leave then you got a message. I'm interested to look at your face reaction. You should see the look of your face in the mirror. Hah!" Meiling teases him.

"Shut up and go."

"Alright. Bye cousin!" She gives him a fly kiss. '_As if I would take that' _He thought.

Anyway, he is happy that Sakura replied his message and he definitely cannot wait to see her tomorrow again – at the bus stop.

* * *

How was it? Honestly, I love it! Hehe. I'm in love with my own story.

It's gonna be a bittersweet love story though. So, stay tune. Please R&R. Much loves.


End file.
